the_ten_sealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frayden
The Frayden are the inhabitants of the Frayhilden Republic, in the north-east Ghalgenia Origin The Frayden originally were a group of waalisian dissidents, who later settled in the plains east from their original capital, Kandsmir Oras. They rebelled against the Mountain King and his unfavourable treatment towards the people of the northern Refuge-City Kandsmir Oras. As a result, they fought against the Waalsen and later founded their own independent nation, the Frayhilden Republic. They became known for their forwards thinking and their ingenious nature. Description Appearance The northern Dravken are around 1,40m tall, with beige to honey skin tones. Their hair is ranges from dark blonde to brown. Frayden prefer functional cloths, which can be worn in several different climates and temperatures. Their home lays partly in the snowy peak of the northern Waals Mountains, but also in the milder plains of Frayhilden and the warm steppe bordering Meridia. That is why they tend to own and wear multi-layered cloths, which can be changed up on the go to adapt to their current surroundings. Like their brethren in the south, the Waalsen, do the Frayden grow long beards, with facial hair present even with the women. But they tend to keep them shorter and more practical than the Waalsen. Jewellery is also uncommon amongst the Frayden. Instead, some of them decorate themselves with tattoos. Those can range from mere symbols of independence to reminders of the genocide of Kandsmir Oras and their War of Independence. Names Frayden speak a language, like south-slavic languages. Especially Bulgarian. Examples for fraydian Names are: Kapka, Mihaela, Miroslav, Branimir or Tsvetana. Additionally, they tend to carry the surnames of both parents. The more important family name tends to come first and is also carried on into the next generation. Example: Stoyan Plamenov Kostov Behaviour Their ejection from the Waals Kingdom forced the Frayden, to use any opportunity to survive on their own. They developed a sense of resourcefulness, which mad them into intelligent scientist and technicians. They also always tend to be the opposite of the Waalsen. So, they have little care for traditions, history or family, instead always looking forward, becoming open-minded and liberal in the process. But this ingenuity also comes in form of recklessness and disinterest in consequences of their actions. Culture The people of Frayhilden hold a deep grudge against their southern cousins in the Waals Kingdom. They believe, that the waalsen troops attack their former city Kandsmir Oras and filled it with txic gases, gasing the citiziens in their own home. Only a lucky few escaped the genocide and settled in the plains, east of their ruined city. They see the Waalsen as their sworn rivals and even enemies. Their "openness" towards others makes their country to a paraside for all, whoa re not wanted elsewhere. Some of them may be questionable individuals and crazed researchers, but also hopeful settlers and genius scientist, who started a new life within the Republic. The Frayden themselves profit from the new ideas and technologies. With this, also came new social ideas, like democracy, as well as technological progress, which rivals the wonders of the Mihqueh Dominion. Frayden are often invested in their personal projects and tasks, often ignoring other people and their well-being. If they invest themselves into the politics of other nations, is usually for their own benefit, with espionage and general nosey behaviour in the national courts.Category:Völker